To Come Clean
by sillym3
Summary: I try to imagine anything else except the feeling of my body hit the floor, but I can't. The image of my limbs splay in weird positions and David kneels beside me, checking my liver temp, are messing with my mind.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : I claim no ownership **

**A/N : I tried a different approach on this one to keep minimum amount of grammar and spelling errors. I really hope this will be easier to read than my previous stories.  
**

**---^^^To Come Clean^^^---**

**This is suppose to be easy.**

**So easy.**

**I do this everyday, since my very first appearance on this very earth.**

**One, two, three.**

**Damnit. Even a baby can do it.**

**I try again, ignoring the buzz in my ears, the blinding white light that stabbing the inside of my eyes.**

**One, two, three.**

**Yes, my damn eyes finally open. No more white light, but the buzz is getting intense.**

**There's a gray ceiling atop. Wait, no, it's a wall. Grey concrete wall parallel to my eyes. Wait, if it's parallel to me, I'm standing then. Am I standing? I don't feel any floor under my feet.**

**Okay, i have to look down and find out if there's floor beneath me. This will be hard.**

**One, two, three.**

**Aaaargh, my neck, my back. Something is on my neck and my back. It's so hurt to look down, but I have to, I need to find out exactly where I am.**

**One, two, three.**

**Yep, there's definitely floor under me but my feet aren't on it. My feet are hanging, dangling from my upper body. They're remind me of scarecrow's feet, weak and lifeless. The only different is these scarecrow's feet has three hundreds dollars sneakers on them. **

**A red drop is falling down; hit my left foot before falls on top of my white sneaker. It will need one hell of cleaning party to get the stain off. The second drop is falling now, followed by the third, and the fourth, and the fifth. I groan, loud. These are three hundreds dollars sneakers we're talking about, you red drops ass.**

**Wait. The red drops are blood. I can smell the familiar copper from my left side. I tilt my neck, slowly. I spot my left hand, it's numb, it's sore, and it's bleeding. I'm bleeding. When? How? Why?**

**It's not good, definitely not good. I shut my eyes, willing for my brain to explain the whole situation. I open them and shut them again for couple minutes. It's my therapy. I forget something? I'm confused? I open and shut my eyes simultaneously and, voila, a light bulb goes on inside my head.**

**It doesn't work with the memory this time. I remember nothing. Only after the fifth times of opening my eyes I finally know that me, Gregory Sanders, is somehow hanging feet away from the floor. My arm is bleeding, something stab in my neck, and there's no one else in my field of vision.**

"**Help," my voice is rough and raucous. The buzz in my head has becoming thumps of elephant's feet.**

"**Help!!!!!!!!!!" **

**

* * *

**"Gregory"

"Gre... go... ry...., up and shine sweetheart," The over-coated-with-sugar voice of my mom drifts from the door and I draw the blanket tighter. It's Sunday morning, for teenage mutant ninja turtles sakes.

A hand, smells like fruit and pancake, is messing with my hair. Another hand probably smells the same, tug my blanket down. I hold the edge tighter, but the blanket keeps on slip from my body.

"I remember someone asked me to wake him up early today," She speaks so close to my ear that it tingles, but I refuse to giggle.

"Not me," I answer her with eyelids fiercely closed.

"I see, So it's not you who want to come along with daddy today huh," I peek and see her taps her chin in deep thought. "Maybe it was Fred who want to go sailing with Daddy," She rises to her feet. "I should wake Fred up then. Oh Fred!" She calls our driver and I can't help myself, I sit on my bed immediately.

"Daddy can take Fred if he wants!," I yell, I don't mean to, but sometimes I yell to my mom.

"Is that so Gregory?," a sturdy form of my father enters the room and I gasp.

* * *

"**Greg!."**

"**Wait, there's a hole on the floor."**

"**Greg!"**

"**Can you see him?."**

**Familiar voices come from somewhere above me. I try to look up but it's hurt me more than if I try to look down. **

"**I'm here!," I shout, my voice echoes in the room.**

**The voices are getting closer and suddenly something fall on top of my head. It slips down my body and fall to the floor with a thud.**

"**Man, he's down there"**

"**Watch your step Nick, the debris might fall onto him" I recognize it as Sara's voice and I inhale deeply. My friends are here, I'll be fine.**

"**Greg! Are you okay man?," It's Nick turn to speak, and I smile at his rhetorical question.**

"**I don't know. I'm bleeding and hanging feet away from the floor. What do you think?," I can imagine Sara frowns at my answer and Nick, he maybe bits his lip and smile bitterly.**

"**Greg, you fell to the hole after the explosion, rescue team will come in a moment" Sara assures me.**

"**Can you make them come in half a moment? my back and neck are killing me and my left sneaker is definitely ruined." I think they both are rolling their eyes at my line.**

"**Uh, Sara," I try to look up again but fail miserably.**

"**Yeah."**

"**What's happened, why am I down here?."**

"**You don't remember?," Her voice shows concern, "We were working on Maldini's Case, the Italian who've been bombed to death in this building."**

"**Greg, did you hurt your head or something?," Nick asks me with no less concern in his voice.**

**I shake my head; completely forget that it will cost me pain. "Ugh, No, I think I can remember it." An image of someone shouting at me and throws something that suspiciously looks like a hand-made grenade is flashing in my mind.**

"**The suspect, ugh," I try my best to ignore my pain. "Someone came out from the closet in the room that I was processing and throw, ugh, I don't know, something..." I inhale deeply, try to gather my thought. "And it exploded, and I fall, and...," I stop, incapable of forming more lines.**

"**It's okay Greg, we got the man, apparently he comeback to this building to pick up hidden explosives from the room you're processing," Sara explains in a morbid tone. "Hold on Greg, the officers are trying to find something to help you."**

**I feel something shifts in my back, then something else scratches my already wounded neck. Despite my self control, I groan as something cracks behind me. Next time Grissom asks me to reprocess an abandoned apartment complex, he have to make sure that the suspect isn't well trained with explosive devices. Hell, if I have my next time, I'll just tell Grissom to reprocess the scene himself.**

"**Shit that's hurt,"I close my eyes. I feel something is poking at my neck and it surely hurt.**

"**Try not to move Greg, you're stuck in some kind of wire and pole, I don't think they can hold your weight for long," I frown, leave it to Nick to deliver a good news.**

**As if being summoned by Nick, whatever things that hold me against the wall are creaking. My body is lowered by its weight and i hear the sound of fabric rips.**

"**Guys, hurry up" I whine, can't help it. The prospect of fall down onto a concrete floor from this particular high will make anyone whine, I guess.**

"**Nick! He's falling, find some rope or wire to help him!," Sara's instruction is clear but I know it won't work.**

"**Sara, I can't move my arm. Rope will be useless." **

"**Shit," there, comes the famous profanity of one Miss Sidle, I can make out the image of her forehead wrinkle in concern.**

"**Dispatch, where's the rescue team!," Nick is definitely in his angry and impatient mode. **

**I hear the rips of fabric again. It must be my vest, stuck in something. My body is creeping down the wall, the pain in my neck is so intense that I almost cry. I try to imagine anything else except the feeling of my body hit the floor, but I can't. The image of my limbs splay in weird positions and David kneels beside me, checking my liver temp, are messing with my mind.**

"**God!" I groan as my body falls down.**

**

* * *

  
**

I fall into silence, don't want to meet my father's eyes. His eyes are the same color with mine and in some others days I will love to see them but after last night, I don't think I like his eyes anymore.

"Are you really want me to bring Fred today, Gregory?," I feel my bed give as my father sit on it. I raise my head and see him, arms cross on his chest, eyes stare deeply into mine.

"Yeah, bring him. I hate sailing anyway," I cross my arms too and look up to the window.

"Really?," The corner of my eyes don't miss the weird gleam in his eyes and suddenly I feel very afraid. I look over for my Mom and find her wraps one hand on my Father shoulder.

"Don't be to hard on him Paul, he's seven," I hear my mom whispers.

My father's face becomes steely and I squirms. "Seven is old enough to know that doing his homework is better than playing with those dangerous chemistry things,"

"It's not dangerous," I know I sound weak, but I have to defense myself and my chemistry kit.

"It's not dangerous Paul. I already went thought it. Only Microscope, pipette, gelatin, some cups, watercolor, and scales. It mostly contains the same things with his backpack," My mother gives me a wink. She doesn't know about the citric acid, baking soda,lead paper and matches that I hid in my drawer yet.

My father let out a huff and slowly raises himself up. "If he wants to go sailing with me, He has twenty minutes to meet me downstairs,".

"Now big boy", Mom reaches for me and I look up into her warm eyes, "We need to talk".

* * *

**I hear Nick and Sara, they are arguing about something. I hear the creaking sound behind me, sound that similar with a never lubricated door. I open my eyes, with no hard effort this time, to find myself still dangles over the concrete floor.**

**Now that there's nothing poking my neck, I manage to tilt my head. I look over my shoulder, my vest is stuck on an iron bar and my body is totally hanging on it. I remember seeing one of my neighbors lifts his cat this way, feet and hands dangle in the air. Great, in this position, now i have the possibility to hit the floor head first. **

"**Way to mess your hair, Greg," I mutter to myself.**

**Nick is barking something to dispatch and Sara is shouting about tying someone to a rope. God, whatever they want to do, please make them do it quick. I don't think my vest is made to hold my weight for a minute longer. **

**I close my eyes, calculating the distance form my body to the floor. Add my weight and gravitation as other variables. Geez, I might hit the floor in what miles per hour? I don't care. Just lift me up already!.**

**I try to think about something else. My pretty goldfish, her breakfast will be served late today. My mother, she will likely gets a cardiac attack to hear the news. My father, he probably will grimly say something about the danger of chemical. Sara will finally kiss me on the lips after put a bouquet over my dead chest. The case and the evidences will be handled by someone else. Well, the case and the evidence be damned. The case and the evidence are the main reasons that drag me to such situation. They all can go to hell.**

**My vest is tearing apart, and once again, the horror of being a smashed-onto-concrete meat flashes in my mind. I feel something fall, hit my back with a thud and cost me more pain. Debris and dust are raining on me. I shut my lids so the dust don't get into my eyes. Great, now the building is falling apart too. Let's die inside this damn building together, just me, Sara, and Nick. How happy.**

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

A/N : So how was it? was it easy to follow or confused you to no end? Thanks for reading, and leave me your oppinion please:)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: No ownership, not making any profit.**

A/N: the last chapter is here with an apologize in advance for the messy errors within:)

* * *

Chapter 2

"Your father didn't mean to throw away your kit last night," Mom's smoothing my hair. I hate smooth hair, but I love my Mom's touch. "He was upset, he wanted to kiss his boy goodnight but his boy was playing, not studying as he has promised to us."

I remember last night. The way my Father threw my kit out of the window. The way he threatened me not to take me sailing with him again. The way I cried and the way I said I don't want to sail in his stupid ship again.

"I'm sorry mom."

"I forgive you Gregory, always," she kisses my forehead and I sigh. She just loves to kiss me. Sometimes, she even kisses me in front of my friends, completely oblivious about how bad they will tease me after her "show". "But you owe your father an apologize too."

I nod, I know that I have done something very wrong, but it's hard to admit it.

"Come on, brush your teeth and put on some nice clothes. Your father is waiting," when I sit still, my mom tugs my hand. "You don't really hate sailing, do you?"

I sheepishly grin at my Mom. Of course I don't hate sailing. It's the second best thing in my life after my chemistry kit. I like to feel the wind on my face, the salty smell of sea and the warmth of the sun. I feel like a grown up anytime my father let me hold the huge steering wheel in my hand. I love sailing and I definitely want to go with my father. I swing my legs out of the bed happily.

"Mom!" I shout from the bathroom, toothbrush in my hand. "Will daddy forgive me if I say sorry?"

From the door, comes her sweet voice. "Of course Gregory, We always will".

* * *

**I sigh; this is just not the way I want to die. I can imagine the newspaper headline; A CSI killed by the rip of a vest, how popular?. A large chunk of concrete hit my back and fell to the floor. I tilt my head again, thinking that probably I can hang onto the iron bar with my good hand. I extend my hand to it, but the bar is out of my reach.**

"Guys, little help here, anytime," I don't find it necessary to suppress my sarcasm.

"How about right now?," A hand is being shoved in front of my pace and I wink. I recognize the slender fingers. The smooth skin that long time ago was the subject of my infatuation.

"Sara...," I look up, my eyes meet the strangest view of my life. One Sara sidle, with thick ropes around her midsection and crotch as a makeshift harness, is holding her hands out, ready to catch my fall.

"What are you doing?," I gulp and take a second look. Somehow they manage to send her down here with a rope tying her body, while another rope is available for her to hold.

"Saving you", She smiles, nervously. She tugs and tests the other rope that she's holding. "We think this will last longer than your LVPD vest."

"You want to tie me with that?" I can't help but sound helpless. Although the rope in Sara's hand is thick, it does not appear promising at all. I look up and see Nick holding the ropes with the assist of two officers.

"Don't worry buddy, we tied the ropes to one of the supports," His smile of reassurance seems weak in my eyes.

"Okay, tie me up then." I have no other choice.

She shakes her head and wraps one hand around my body, " Can you hold on to me with one arm?".

I don't have the time to muster an answer. My vest is ripping in two and I have no choice but to cling onto Sara. Our weights bring us down a few inches and the ropes sway with us. My arm and back are killing me and from the look on her face I know Sara is trying her best to keep us from falling. She holds the rope tightly with one hand, her knuckles are white. She props my armpit with one arm while I hold on to her body with my good hand around her shoulder.

"You should consider a diet Greggo", She manages after we stop swaying. Right at the end of her sentence the ropes stretch and bring us down some more. This is beyond terrifying for me; I need something to lighter the situation.

"I think you're the one who should consider a diet Sara,I hardly warp my arm around your body" I sneer but wince again as my left arm bleeding heavily. "Can they lower us to the floor or at least to a safe distance so we can jump?" I desperately try to find a way out.

"No, the ropes are not long enough." She purses her lips. "And they can't pull us up too Greg, the friction with the edge of the hole might break the ropes. The plan is to hang in here until somebody save us."

If the stake is anything else but our lives I'll accept my current predicament with pleasure. I mean it's not everyday I get a chance to be this close with Sara. Her breath practically fans my skin and our bodies are so close together that I can smell the scent of her body lotion. After today, I won't be able to smell vanilla and coconut without thinking of Sara again. I shook my head, the images that playing in my mind are so unnecessary and inappropriate for such a live/death situation.

"Stay still Greg," She hisses, beads of sweat trickle down her forehead.

"Sorry," I feel my body slips against hers, so I wrap my legs around her waist to stop my falter. "Ahem, we should try this nice position in a more comfortable place next time." My eyebrows wriggle at my mock-suggestion.

She gives me her deathly glare and tightens her grip on me, too tight for comfort if you ask me. "Nick! If help doesn't come in a minute I myself will slam Greg's ungrateful ass to the floor!" She shouts.

Nick and the officers laugh. I laugh too, hard, because when I look up there are already rescue team and EMTs around the hole.

* * *

"Daddy," I'm fidgeting from foot to foot and peek upon my eyelashes. My father is reading his morning newspaper while sipping from his coffee mug.

"Yes," He puts the mug down but his eyes are still on the reading material.

"I'm sorry, your ship is not stupid, I like your ship," When he doesn't give me any reply, I inch closer to the coffee table. "I like the ship." His stillness firghtens me. "I Like your ship a lot." I stretch my arms for emphasize.

He smiles, his unique almost-imperceptible smile, and my heart flutters.

"So you're sailing with me?" He wriggles his eyebrows and his brown eyes lit up.

"Can I?" I try to sport what my mom calls my puppy-eyes looks.

"Well, if Fred doesn't mind to be left behind," He sips his coffee again.

"Oh Daddy, he won't. I'll trade my chocolate bars for the sailing," I jump up and down of my feet, "Fred loooooooooves my chocolate bars," I dart outside to find Fred, behind me, I can hear my parents laugh.

* * *

**After a massive effort to get me and Sara out and a long lecture about how unsafe it was for her to get down the hole without proper safety devices, they finally settle me in a gurney. I close my eyes and only open them when I hear Grissom voice.**

"Are you okay?," Grissom steps in to the chaos and asks Sara with such a concern that I rarely hear.

Sara gestures at me, "I'm fine, but Greg broke his arm and has these huge cuts in his neck and back."

Grissom comes closer to me, observes the way the EMTs work around me. "Is he gonna be okay?."

"Yes sir, a couple stitches and a cast around his arm, and he'll be as good as new in two weeks," One of the EMTs answers him.

"Good," He taps my shoulder. "I've talked to Brass, the officers should've known better than to let a suspect to barge into the crime scene."

I shake my head weakly, "No Griss, it's my fault. I just went to check the other room without taking any officer with me." I nod at Metcalfe who's talking to Nick just outside the building.

"Ecklie will demand full report on this, He will blame this all to me" I don't bother hide the stress in my voice.

"Is there anyone that we should contact? Your parents maybe?," Sara offers her ever genuine help to distract me.

"I don't think so," Grissom answers that for me, "Greg doesn't want his parents to freak out, right Greg?." He gives me his famous rise of an eyebrow and the memory of Demetrius James case drift into my mind.

I nod, and close my eyes again. The memory of today incident is flashing in front of me. I know that I put my life in constant danger once I signed up as a field CSI. However, the thought that the people who love me may be presented with the news of my death without a single warning is never dawn in me before. I can see my parents face through my closed lids and I sigh.

**  
"No, wait!," I open my eyes and hold out my good hand to Sara. "May I borrow your phone?."**

She hands me the device and I press the numbers I know by heart. I don't have to wait long for a sweet familiar voice to answer me.

"Hi mom, this is me.... yeah... remember that you said you and dad will always forgive me.....," I pause, try to hold my tears at bay. "Yeah, see I'm no longer a lab tech... yeah... I got a promotion as a field CSI... no... I'm fine... but there's a little incident...." I can not continue my line as my mother's concern drifts form the other end. My eyes are teary and I feel Grissom squeezes my shoulder.

"It will be okay Greg, now that you're coming clean, it will be okay," He assures me and I nod.

I try to speak to my mom again, "No mom, I'm fine just a little cut in my arm..... Of course you can visit me, no need to hurry tough." I wave to Grissom and Sara as the EMTs load me up to the ambulance. When Grissom gives me two **thumbs up I smile, broadly.**

FIN

* * *

I know the end of this story kinda cliché and lame, but I put my heart on writing this. Thanks for reading and your review will be greatly appreciated:)


End file.
